


Off to Camp Half-Blood

by aelinnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinnight/pseuds/aelinnight
Summary: I know this has been done many times before but I really wanted to make one.The Gods have decided that the Demigods and their mortal family's are too distance and want to fix that. Luckily the Demigods mortal parent seem to agree with this. But the Demigods and their mortal half siblings? They see this as a big no no. The Demigods feel that they have been rejected by their mortal family's to much and perfere their family at Camp. The mortal half siblings are feeling threated by the whole let's get to know your  half sibling! Fun right? No.So how will this play out?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 8





	Off to Camp Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Athena POV.

As I glazed around the Throne room I realized that we were all stressed out. None of us could relax. Zeus was asking about his only half-blood daughter, annoying my half sister Artemis. Hermes was still dealing with the lost of his son. Ares, as strange as it might sound, was just sitting in his throne and thinking. Apollo seem to be stressing over of how to explain to Demeter why her farmer crops were all dried up, when it was supposed to rain. Poseidon was trying to rebuild his palace and deliver all the messages to the family's of fallen warriors, that there child or Parent didn't survive. Artemis was at her wits end with both our father and Aphrodite. I shook my head. 

Leaning back in my throne I saw one of the minor gods walking over to Zeus. He waited as Zeus was still trying to get information from Artemis. 

After a while, I spoke up. "Lord Zeus," I said. " If you should stop annoying my sister Artemis to her wits end, their is a minor holding here to talk to you. " Zeus stopped bugging Artemis and turned towards the minor god.

" What do have to tell me? " He asked. His eyes flicking to the very heavy folder. " Well, Lord Zeus, It seems that the godlings of Camp Half-Blood have umm.. " He trailed of as if nervous of Zeus reaction.

"Have what?" Zeus prompted .

"Well Sir, they all staying year around but one Sir." There were some mumbles of question. This is unusable. Most Demigods went home to live with their mortal parents. 

" Who is the Demigod that is leaving for home? " asked Hera. I eyed Hera, I don't really like her right now. I understand sending cow's after my daughter for a insult, but trying to kill her when we were about to lose our throne's to Kronos? That was unacceptable. 

"Umm.. It's actually two Lady Hera, let's see... It's Lord Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson and Lady Athena's daughter, Annabeth Chase." He seem to be nervous. Everyone knows I disapprove my daughter's relationship with Poseidon's son.But am not going to take it out on the minor godling.

"And why is this?" I ask. 

" Well both godlings are going to the same place over the school year. " I closed my eyes and took in a breath. I had suspected that Annabeth would stay at Sea's Spawn house but I didn't need to hear it comfrimed. "You misunderstood me." I Said. " Why are the Demigods staying at Camp Half-Blood? " He flipped through the folder, pages fluttering to the floor.

"It doesn't say Lady Athena." I nodded my head. I looked over at my father, seemed uninterested in this conversation. I turned by to the minor god. "Your dismissed." He bowed and grabbed the papers on the floor and walked out the room.

The other gods besides a few seemed worried about the Demigods. I sat back in my throne. It was strange that most of the Demigods stay at Camp Half-Blood, they always were eager to have a chance at escaping this world, if only for a few hours before a monster came.

Hmm.. How could we figure out why the Demigods are acting like this? 

:Athena: My head jerked up. Poseidon rarely used this kind of communication. We hate each other but we put our hate to side. :Athena: 

:What do want Poseidon?: I thought unkindly. : Do you think we should find out whats going on with the Demigods?: He asked.

:Poseidon, we can **not** interfere with the Demigods lives, you **know** the rules: I anwersed with a glare. Poseidon frowned.:We'll see about that Athena:

"Zeus," Poseidon spoke up, interupting hime and Artemis. "this, problem with why the Demigods are acting starngly, don't you want to find out why?" Zeus looked at his brother, wondering what he was trying to get at. "Why should I be concren with the Demigods and there behavior?" 

"Well brother, am sure Lady Artemis is having her hunter's vist Camp Half-Blood for a week or so, maybe we can join them?" Poseidon looked hopeful. I just shook my head, I didn't know why Poseidon wanted to visted the Demigods, he , out of us all bent the acencet law the most. It would be nice to be allowed to vist my children, but we have to follow the law, its there to protact the Demigods, no matter how much they dispise it.

"No, Poseidon, you know very well what the acencet law states, do really want to go against the Fates?" Zaid said, his eyes hard. Most of the gods at this point have stopped talking and was watching Poseidon and Zeus. I could see that some of them were hopeful, and others were just watching because its something to do.

"But,brother-" Seus cut off Poseidon before he could continue."No buts, Poseidon,I will **not** risk the chance of the gods being destoyed because you wanted to vist your son."

Poseidon went quiet. Everyone else turned their heads, and went back to what they were doing. I could hear mumbles of dispponitment. 

It was quiet for a while, then I was hit with an idea, Poseidon wanted to vist his son, but Zeus wouldn't allow it because interfered with the laws, but what if..

"Father," I said. He looked up."To what Poseidon was saying ealier." His eyes harded and went to cut me off."Just listen." I said, holding up my hands,plams facing outward."What if intead of us, the gods going there, the Demigods mortal parents go instead?" I raised an eyebrow.

Zeus considered the idea. Then. He said no.

"Father," I said. "Not know Athena your still on ice when you helped Poseidon's spawn on the one qeust." I looked away. 

"Yes Father."


End file.
